Automaton G2: Sharp Eye
Generation 2 Automaton Infantry: Sharp Eye This Automaton was Developed for Battlefield implications And that it Could Lower Casualty Rates among Ally Soldiers And could Possibly Even be more Accurate then Normal Living Marksmen. That then Introduced the Second Gen. Automaton Frame 'Sharp Eye' Named after the Special Optics it has and the Special Targeting Hardware it Carries mounted in the Right Side of the Face Plate. These Models are Designed for Medium to Long Range Combat Scenarios And that They Specialize in Military Weaponry Such as Pistols and Rifles, The Sharp eye Frames Come in to Specialized Load outs. The First is often Referred as The 'Gunslinger' Load out for these Standard Variants, These Specialize in the Usage of Single or Dual Pair of Pistol, Often either Flintlocks, Mausers, Revolvers And Such, And Would be Designed more so For Medium to Long Range. The Second Variation of the Frame is the 'Rifleman' most Call it and it Specializes in Vary Long range Combat With the use of Muskets and High-grade Rifles, But they Also come with Even Greater Long Range Abilities then the Gunslinger Variant, Though the Optics for it Come in a more wider Range and sometimes can be Hard to make the High Precision Gear that is in It's Face plate. Both Models though Are Non the Less Infantry Frames to Be Deployed on Ranged Engagements Through Superior Range and Firepower, And unlike some Automatons, These have Actually Gone through some Extensive Testing Either on Privet Areas or out on the Field, And so Some are in Mass Production But other Parts have to be Hand made though for Certain Parts, Such as the High-Specs Head Hardware for the Rifleman Variant. These Automatons are Still Though Property of The Military and the Government So there are No Public Versions of these Frames, But Still Are Not as Expensive to Create unlike Certain Frames, And can be Efficient to Create for Basic or Advance Infantry, And to Pair them into a Platoon or Squad for Deployment. The Machines Have Been Tested And even Though they can Preform Quite Optimum in Many situations, They Still Wont be Able to Fully replace Living Troops, As they can Still be Prone to Mechanical if Poorly Assembled and Can be Easily Damaged by Certain Conditions like Debris. Hence why they Have on them Protective Face Plates or Ballistic Masks Along with Either Hoods or Such alike to Avoid Damaging their Sensors or Other Vital internal Parts in the Head unit for it's Main Use. As of Now there has been No Actual Combat Logs yet Nor any Deployment Yet as they are Still Fresh from the Experimental Phase And that Were Only Recently Approved for Real Combat Deployment. The History of these Machines have been of Slight Debate between the Designs and the one Who Fully Finished the Design and Publishing of these Frames to the Military. As they Do Stim From a New Base Model Designed for the Second Generation Models With a New Structure and Parts. Function Both the Gunslinger and the Marksman Use the Same Base Frame That'd Be the New Gen. 2 Frame Created by Andray Calum And the Progress he has Made in the Field of Early Robotics and Tech Development in the Research Branch And that The New Base had Improved in Areas the Old one Might've Lacked, Such as More Fluid Movement and More Durability, Along with the Capacity to be More Extensively Modded and Reworked to Suit New Designs and Templates For other Variations to be Created from it. With More Plating Around the Vital Areas That Allow most Movement Along with the Rework of the Parts and using Pistons in Some areas to Allow either Faster Response or more Force then can be Applied, But for the Sharp Eye Frames they Often have Less Overall Armor Platting As to Make it Cheaper to Overall Produce either in Fine Quantities or for Mass Production, And of Course to be Able to be Paired with Firearms. The Models Also Come with Advance Arm Units that have a somewhat More Complicated but Overall More Stable Arms with the Mechanics, And that These Arms Allow for Full Stabilization Either with Weapon Handling or with Recoil Compensation During Firing of Said Weapons And Also Allow For Lighter Movement then Normal Automaton Arms Due to Less Overall Weight in the Arms and the Parts which are in it. They Still often Carry a Reasonable Amount of Plating near the Torso and Core Components Along with the Lower Legs and the Head, The Head units With the Gunslingers Often Carry Ballistic Masks to then Protect or Deflect Against incoming Projectiles From hitting the Optics or the Rest of the Head unit, But for the Rifleman Variant They Carry No Such Face Plate due to their Role and Due to the Nature of Their Optics having to be Specially be Made and Carefully Crafted for their Headgear, The Gunslinger is often Quicker then the Rifleman As to Engage at Medium to Long Range With Slightly Better Armor Plating, But Overall The Rifleman has Much Better Accuracy, Engagement Range and Weapon Compensation. But For the Most Part they can be Fairly Effective Units to be in Squads or Platoons Being Led by Organic Leaders. And that These Automatons are Not To Far off From the Prices of a Normal Automaton, But of Course they'd Have to Compensate for the Cost of the Frames themselves and then the Weapons they Would Carry. History it Was Rumored that There Were Certain Officers that Wanted Automaton Troops Between or During 390 AGD And 447 AGD To lower Casualty Rates Among Soldiers And Especially During the attacks of the Last Herald. But of Course Those Were only Rumors From outside Sources, And that Only Now in 477 AGD Were the Frames in Progress and 479 AGD at the End of the Year Were They Almost out the Gate Fully Approved For Combat Purposes, And Now await for Full Deployment. However There had been Some Debates in the Research and Military Branches of the Piormus Government Between Two Figures, The Prototype Developer and Creator of the Second Generation Automatons Andray Calum and the Militaristic Officer in the Research And Military Branches Kalab Empnéo, Meanwhile Some Say the Designs for These Automatons Still Belong to Andray, Most Say that The Full Creation and Testing of the Automatons Is Credited to Kalab And that He was The one To Actually Get them Approved and That The Designs Would be Furthered on By him. Yet of Course this is Information that was Pressed During Investigations and interviews with Officials For Public Press of Arctus Citizens. Some Officers and Commanders though are Still Alittle Reluctant to use these Automaton Frames Due to Some Tests and Accidents During Sme of the Experimental Phase Tests, During 478 AGD on the 3rd of March, One Test Accidentally Injured 2 Soldiers And that The Automaton Failed Target Acquisition and Shot The Two in The Waist And Shoulder Sections With a Low-Caliber Mauser. Another Test Was Also Along the Lines of the Shooting Range for Combat Application, And There was a Mechanical Failure in the Arm unit in which in Mechanics Tried to Open it up and Repair it, It then Broke Causing Shrapnel To come out and Wound a Mechanic in the Left Arm and Torso. And so From these Examples The Individuals Show Their Disapproval For these Automatons. Yet of Course there are Still many Others that Wish for these to Go into Full Scale Production. There had been Cases However of Some Earlier Designs being Stolen, These Specs are Yet to Be Recovered As of Current Date. Another Thing of Note is Sometimes some Squads like To Modify Their Gunslinger Frame automatons with Specialized Self-Loading Mechanisms Around the Hip And Holster Areas To Either Load Flintlocks or Mausers And were a Design Brought out by Kalab Empnéo, As he Encouraged Further combat Applications for These Automatons.